english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006)
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is an action role-playing game developed for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox and Xbox 360 by Raven Software and published by Activision. The game was simultaneously ported to the PlayStation Portable and Wii by Vicarious Visions, and to Microsoft Windows by Beenox. The game was initially released on October 24, 2006 in North America for most platforms, with PlayStation 3 and Wii ports following shortly thereafter, as well as international releases. Voice Cast *Attuma, Galactus, Thing - Gregg Berger *Baron Mordo, Jarvis - Phil Proctor *Black Panther, Uatu - Phil LaMarr *Black Widow, Deathbird - Nikka Futterman *Blackheart, Titannus - David Sobolov *Blade - Khary Payton *Captain America - Trev Broudy *Crystal - Kim Mai Guest *Daredevil, Thor, Weasel - Cam Clarke *Dark Cyclops - Robin Atkin-Downes *Deadpool - John Kassir *Dr. Doom - Clive Revill *Dr. Strange, Ultron - James Horan *Elektra, Enchantress - Gabrielle Carteris *Executioner - Peter Lurie *Fin Fang Foom - James Sie *Ghost Rider - Nolan North *Gladiator - Dave Wittenberg *Hank Pym - Jerry Houser *Human Torch - Josh Keaton *Iceman - James Arnold Taylor *Invisible Woman - Danica McKellar *Ironman - John Cygan *Jean Grey - Sarah Waits *Loki - Larry Cedar *Luke Cage - Gregg Eagles *Medusa - Nancy Linari *Mephisto - Fred Tatasciore *Misc. Voices - Kris Zimmerman, Dan Hay *M.O.D.O.K. - Michael Gough *Mr. Fantastic - David Naughton *Ms. Marvel - April Stewart *Namor - Joe J. Thomas *Nick Fury, Corsair, Dugan - Scott MacDonald *Nightcrawler - Dee Bradley Baker *Odin, Namor - Peter Reneday *Professor Xavier, Grey Gargoyle - Tom Kane *Ronin, Clea - Marabina Jaimes *Sif - Adrienne Barbeau *Silver Surfer - Chris Cox *Spider-Man - Quinton Flynn *Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza *Storm - Dawnn Lewis *Tiger Shark - Beau Weaver *Vision - Roger Rose *Winter Soldier - Crispin Freeman *Wong - Michael Hagiwara *Ymir - Paul Eiding 'XBOX 360 Voice Cast' *Adrienne Barbeau - Sif *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel *Beau Weaver - Tiger Shark *Cam Clarke - Daredevil, Thor, Weasel *Chris Cox - Silver Surfer *Clive Revill - Dr. Doom *Crispin Freeman - Winter Soldier *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman *Dave Wittenberg - Gladiator *David Naughton - Mr. Fantastic *David Sobolov - Blackheart, Titannus *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler *Fred Tatasciore - Mephisto *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Enchantress *Gregg Berger - Attuma, Galactus, Thing *Gregg Eagles - Luke Cage *Josh Taylor - Iceman *James Horan - Dr. Strange, Ultron *James Sie - Fin Fang Foom *Jerry Houser - Hank Pym *John Cygan - Iron Man *John Kassir - Deadpool *Josh Keaton - Human Torch *Khary Payton - Blade *Kim Mai Guest - Crystal *Larry Cedar - Loki *Marabina Jaimes - Ronin, Clea *Michael Gough - M.O.D.O.K. *Michael Hagiwara - Wong *Nancy Linari - Medusa *Nikka Futterman - Black Widow, Deathbird *Nolan North - Ghost Rider *Paul Eiding - Ymir *Peter Lurie - Executioner *Peter Reneday - Odin *Phil LaMarr - Black Panther, Uatu, Colossus, Moon Knight *Phil Proctor - Baron Mordo, Jarvis *Quinton Flynn - Spider-Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Dark Cyclops, Dr. Bruce Banner *Roger Rose - Vision *Scott MacDonald - Nick Fury, Corsair, Dugan *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman *Tom Kane - Professor Xavier, Grey Gargoyle *Trev Broudy - Captain America *Steve Blum - Wolverine *Joe J. Thomas - Namor *Sarah Waits - Jean Grey *Kris Zimmerman - Misc. Voices *Dan Hay - Misc. Voices 'PSP Voice Cast' *Adrienne Barbeau - Sif *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel *Beau Weaver - Tiger Shark *Cam Clarke - Daredevil, Thor, Weasel *Chris Cox - Silver Surfer *Clive Revill - Dr. Doom *Crispin Freeman - Winter Soldier *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman *Dave Wittenberg - Gladiator *David Naughton - Mr. Fantastic *David Sobolov - Blackheart, Titannus *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler *Fred Tatasciore - Mephisto *Gregg Berger - Attuma, Galactus, Thing *Gregg Eagles - Luke Cage *Josh Taylor - Iceman *James Horan - Dr. Strange, Ultron *James Sie - Fin Fang Foom *Jerry Houser - Hank Pym *John Cygan - Iron Man *John Kassir - Deadpool *Josh Keaton - Human Torch *Khary Payton - Blade *Kim Mai Guest - Crystal *Larry Cedar - Loki *Marabina Jaimes - Ronin, Clea *Michael Gough - M.O.D.O.K. *Michael Hagiwara - Wong *Nancy Linari - Medusa *Nikka Futterman - Black Widow, Deathbird *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Hawkeye *Paul Eiding - Ymir *Peter Lurie - Executioner *Peter Reneday - Odin, Namor *Phil LaMarr - Black Panther, Utau *Phil Proctor - Baron Mordo, Jarvis *Quinton Flynn - Spider-Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Dark Cyclops *Roger Rose - Vision, Captain Marvel *Scott MacDonald - Nick Fury, Corsair, Dugan *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman *Tom Kane - Professor Xavier, Grey Gargoyle *Trev Broudy - Captain America *Kris Zimmerman - Misc. Voices *Dan Hay - Misc. Voices Category:Video Games Category:2006 Video Games